Users can use computing systems, like computing devices such as laptop and desktop computers, to perform and complete tasks in their personal and work lives. Modern computing systems afford users the ability to run a number of application programs at the same time, which permits the users to employ different application programs to complete tasks. For instance, a user working on a work project may have an email messaging program, a calendaring program, a word processing program, a presentation program, and a web browsing program open and running on his or her computer at the same time, all of which the user employs in varying degrees to complete the work project.